<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair Cut (Squalo Superbi) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385105">Hair Cut (Squalo Superbi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Family, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ushishishi~”</p><p>“Quiet, Bel!” You hissed, putting your finger over your lips for emphasis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair Cut (Squalo Superbi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Crack, Family ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 313 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: None ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>“Ushishishi~”</p><p>“<em>Quiet, Bel</em>!” You hissed, putting your finger over your lips for emphasis.</p><p>You and Belphegor were sneaking into Squalo’s bedroom in the middle of the night to give him a much-needed hair cut. Thankfully, the Varia member was a <strong>VERY</strong> heavy sleeper and it took nothing less of a Tsunami to wake him up.</p><p>The two of you crept into the room and shut the door softly behind you.</p><p>Belphegor handed one of his knives over to you, which you took with a wicked grin.</p><p>Sitting on the side of his bed, his back facing you, you slowly ran the knife through his hair, watching the silky white strands fall onto the bed. Once the job was done, both of you snuck back out of the room and into Bel’s, waiting for your prey to wake up and notice his missing hair.</p><p>It wasn’t until noon that you finally heard the shriek of terror and the sound of things being smashed and broken. “<strong>VOIII</strong>! DAMN IT BEL! Y/N! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?”</p><p>“<em>Ushishishishi</em>~ The peasant finally noticed~”</p><p>Squalo broke into Bel’s bedroom, an irk mark on his head as he advanced on the both of you. He fully intended on killing you both, but you were all Varia, and prepared for anything. Belphegor pulled out twelve knives, holding them in his hands in the shape of a folding fan and laughing like a maniac.</p><p>“Look at it this way, Squalo.” You spoke up, preparing to make a dash for the door which had been left ajar. “You’re way hotter with short hair.”</p><p>“DIE DAMN YOU! VOI!!!!”</p><p>You and Belphegor just laughed, running through the house and easily dodging Squalo’s anger-fueled attacks. Unfortunately for him, he had woken up Xanxus with his screaming and received a wine glass to his freshly cut hair.</p><p>Nothing ever ends well for the Varia’s mother.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>